


Blood Calls For Blood

by rulerofthepotatoes



Series: What Has Become of Us, We Sinners, Saints, and Those In-between [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e07 Fresh Blood, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Gordon Walker dies a vampire, and expects nothingness upon his death. Imagine his surprise when he wakes up in monster hell.
Series: What Has Become of Us, We Sinners, Saints, and Those In-between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153601
Kudos: 5





	Blood Calls For Blood

Getting decapitated with razor wire hurts like a bitch. Gordon had plans for the Winchesters all worked out, and instead everything went wrong too quickly and then he was dead at the hands of an  _ abomination. _ He dies failing to carry out his mission; he dies  _ pissed. _

Being dead as a vampire is shit – who knew, or cared really, that monsters had their own special hell? – but he was a hunter for a long time, so he’s more prepared to handle the other monsters he finds himself up against in the afterlife than he otherwise might have been.

He’s knowledgeable and prepared enough that he lasts a long time in purgatory, long enough that he eventually hears about a human carving his way through the place. He only knew one pair of hunters idiotic and ballsy enough to pull that off when he was alive, so he starts to pay more attention to the rumors. 

Sure enough, it’s a Winchester, though not the one he hoped for. But Dean will do, so he takes up the hunt with some of the other monsters he’d normally take down. He’ll kill them later, of course – he does want to deal with Dean himself – but they serve a purpose for now. 

He’s able to follow the trail for a while, but he doesn’t get close enough to kill him. Instead, it is he who is found and he’s the one who is cut down. 

When he was human, he was an older brother. In purgatory, he finds out that as vampires, turn date and experience count for more. 

Instead of finding Dean Winchester, it’s his sister who finds him first. She’s pissed and she’s strong. It’s very deliberate, on her part, how long it takes Gordon to die. It’s slow enough that it makes him long for that piece of razor wire that got him here in the first place. 

Still though, the only thing he really regrets is that he never does get his revenge.


End file.
